From Another Point of View
by LifelongLeahstar
Summary: What if Nessa survived? And met up with Boq while the other witch hunters were asleep? Or if Boq discovered the scarecrows true identity? Inspired by my hate for Dorothy and Act II Boq. Fiyeraba, Bessa. Oneshot.


**A/N: I said I would post this later in the week, but I'll post it today. I _am_ working on Cousins, I just need to finish some more chapters. So two days ago was Friday (for me) and it was the last day of term 2. In music, my oh-so-smartified teacher decided it would be great to put on Wizard of Oz. we only watched 1/2 hour, but I was feeling pretty murderous. My friends have to restrain me from walking up and punching the whiteboard that it was projected on. And then I got in trouble for talking. So yes, it's pretty bad, definitely not my best, but I needed to vent my anger. I was contemplating about posting it in the Wizard of Oz section, but decided I wanted to live for a while longer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or Wizard of Oz**

* * *

Dorothy lay there, her dog and the scarecrow at her side. The tinman awoke, and began walking. He walked to a patch of trees. "Nessa, I've missed you! I was thinking about what happened, and I realised it was because you loved me. Accept my greatest apologies. Nessarose"

Behind him, leaves rustled. A fair young lady approach him. "Oh Boq, I have missed you. I love you I'm sorry for everything" she sighed and looked down at him. "It's my fault that you're like this, I wish I wasn't so selfish" the lady, Nessarose wrapped her delicate arms around the tin man. "I love you Boq!" She squealed, a little too loudly. The scarecrow stirred. Nessarose leapt behind the trees, and Boq rolled back onto the floor, feigning sleep.

"Fae? Is that you?" The scarecrow asked, blinking wildly. He looked up. On the backdrop of the moon, he saw the silhouette of the witch. "Fae!" He chastised, "You shouldn't be flying at the time of night! This is the time when the Gale Force is most active" The witch landed, the smirk on her face evident, even in the dull moonlight.

"Trust me Yero, I know" she cast a look to the sleeping girl and tin man. "Are you sure they're both asleep? I could've sworn on mother's grave I saw Boq talking to someone. Or it could've been an Animal. But are you sure?"

The scarecrow nodded. He too looked at the sleeping figures. "Fae? You sleep, I will watch out for danger. You are tired, I can tell." He planted a brief, but passionate kids on her lips, before she sank down into slumber. Boq's mind, however, remained in overdrive. 'He said Fae! The only person who calls green girls Fae is Fiyero! But Fiyero is dead. He is not smartified enough to stay alive, and that's why Galinda liked him. Galinda... Galinda, I'm coming for you! Wait -oh Nessa! I love Nessa now! But how is Fiyero alive? Why didn't I kill Elphaba? Is that even Fiyero? Of course it was' all these thoughts coursed through his brain, without pause. All the confusion took over his mind, and he began to drift asleep. Fiyero, on the other hand, remained wide awake.

"Fae. Fae! You need to kill Boq if you want to live. And Dorothy too." Elphaba nodded. "I know I have to kill them, but I can't. I can't kill Boq for Nessie's sake, especially as she's still alive after a house fell on her. And she is barefoot, so she can't walk without the shoes, and her feet are curled horns. So I cannot just go and kill the love of her life. As for the farm brat, I just hate killing people. If she were to harm animals, or you, her life would be over in a heartbeat. But she is annoyingly perfect around both you, and everyone else. So there!" Fiyero nodded, then found a hidden meaning in her words.

"That means that even though your life is in danger, you don't try to save yourself because you think that it is pointless. Fae, I couldn't live with myself if you died and I could've prevented it. So no matter what you think, you _will_ stay alive, though there will be- casualties- and you can't do anything about it and that's that." The scarecrow walked over to Boq. "This is going to hurt me much more than it hurts you". He picked up the sleeping Munchkin, dropped him in a nearby lake. He then picked up his oilcan, and, not wanting to waste the oil, force-fed it to Dorothy, who was snoring with her mouth open, drooling. She immediately began squirming in immense pain, now shocked awake. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She looked wildly up at Elphaba. The green girl picked up the oil can and looked inside. There wasn't just oil in it, she knew that much, but she wasn't sure exactly what. In a flash, Elphaba cast a spell, and Dorothy dropped, fully dead.

"I really appreciate that Yero, but was it really necessary to add something else to the oil?" Elphaba picked up said oil, and smelt it. "Is that beer? No wonder! It must have burned her throat. As there something else. Eucalyptus oil? Yero! I know you want me safe, but honestly, there is no need to force-feed anyone car oil, eucalypt oil _and_ wine. Except Morrible. And the Wizard and Frexspar. They are the only exceptions. But thank you" She pecked a kiss on his cheek. "It's not safe here now. We have to go. Leave Oz. And Glinda… oh Oz! We have to leave Glinda! But it _is_ for her safety." Elphaba turned on her heel, about to walk off. A call from Fiyero stopped her.

"Fae? Wait! I want to see Oz one last time. Please?" she nodded. The pair hopped onto the broom. The spiralled up into the sky around and around and around they went, leaving the dead bodies of Boq and Dorothy, and Nessa and Glinda to wonder, remember and mourn. But even though they never saw each other again, each heart was filled with an irreplaceable love.

* * *

 **A/N: Like I said, not my best, but you can help me improve. Tell me what I need to work on. The problem with me is that I know my fics are off, but I don't know how. I need a second pair of eyes. So help me out guys. ANd I'm in the mood for another one-shot. Give me a prompt to post about and I'll do it, I have no ideas. Also, tell me potential characters to be Fiyero or Boq's cousin. Please. Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
